


Cobbled Comics

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Feedback appreciated, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the more you squint the better it looks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short comics made by cobbling stills from the 2012 show together. Each chapter is a stand alone comic. Each comic is a hot mess. Hopefully the quality will improve with each comic.





	1. #1: Leo's Grief




	2. #2: Let Them Fight




End file.
